


AITA for accusing my father of multiple crimes on his own news station?

by amleth



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drug Addiction, Easter Eggs, Epistolary, Gen, POV Outsider, Social Media, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amleth/pseuds/amleth
Summary: Reddit's view of Kendall Roy over the years.
Comments: 57
Kudos: 154
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	AITA for accusing my father of multiple crimes on his own news station?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/gifts).



> I loved your prompts, and I hope you enjoy this. Happy Yuletide!
> 
> Thank you to [LamiaCalls](/users/LamiaCalls/) and [karanguni](/users/karanguni/) for the fantastic betaing!

r/roysucks  
Kendall Roy Gets Into Bar Fight at Le Bain (tmz.com)  
submitted four years ago by theawfulcollege  
**23 comments share save hide report**

r/news  
Kendall Roy Arrested for Possession (pgm.com)  
submitted four years ago by sopppppphia  
**253 comments share save hide report**

r/roysucks  
What happened to Kendall? (self.roysucks)  
submitted three years ago by affectionate_comma

There haven’t been any pap photos of him in a while and he hasn’t been at any Waystar events in the last few months. His Twitter’s still active though.

Has the family said anything?

**12 comments share save hide report**

[–] closedlitrature 3 points three years ago  
He’s in rehab and his Twitter is almost certainly run by his PR team. He’ll be fine.  
**permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] affectionate_comma 2 points three years ago  
>  how do you know that?  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**
>
>> [–] halpertisms822 7 points three years ago  
>  He’s been obviously coked out in public appearances for a while now. His “wife’s” been posting Instagram photos of the kids with no dad in sight for months, that was a pretty big giveaway.  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**
>>
>>> [–] brauchnnnner 10 points three years ago  
>  wouldn’t want that shit around my kids tbh  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

r/roysucks  
Saw Kendall getting coffee with a friend (i.redd.it)  
submitted two years ago by aroseisaroseisaroseisa

[A photo of Kendall Roy and Stewart Hosseini, standing outside Think Coffee in the rain.]

He looks good.

**8 comments share save hide report**

[–] buccakneers14 6 points two years ago  
Those umbrellas....  
**permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] aroseisaroseisaroseisa 9 points two years ago  
>  Well, you know what they say about guys with big umbrellas /s  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

[–] bayridgemont 1 point two years ago  
There’s a great beard joke somewhere in these photos.  
 **permalink embed save report reply**

r/brightstaradventure  
Getting a refund after being denied? (self.brightstaradventure)  
submitted one year ago by MrsSalvatore_8163  
**2 comments share save hide report**

r/news  
Logan Roy Admitted to Bellevue Hospital (pgm.com)  
submitted one year ago by actuallytireduprising  
**24778 comments share save hide report**

[–] raptureraptor [M] [score hidden] one year ago  
A reminder of a couple of our rules:

  * Comments which are unnecessarily rude (inflammatory comments or personal attacks) or purposefully provocative may be subject to removal.
  * Advocating for or celebrating the death of another human being is grounds for a permanent ban from r/news. Regardless of what you think about a person, this type of discourse is unwelcome on r/news and we will not hesitate to remove you for it.



Please help us mods out by reporting comments that violate these rules.  
**permalink embed save report reply**

[–] calvin_and_hobgoblin 3467 points one year ago  
Logan Roy’s hospital suite is probably worth more than my entire apt building  
**permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] monterey1457 7.2k points one year ago  
>  My dad died at Bellevue last year. They made him wait three hours for a bed. Fuck the first-class treatment that Logan Roy is absolutely getting.
> 
> EDIT: Thanks for the gold, Reddit. <3  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

[–] spotty_headset 4358 points one year ago  
I hope his underpaid employees are doing alright. I wouldn’t want to be working there today  
 **permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] keyenthusiasm374 1747 points one year ago  
>  It’s been a disaster this week to be honest, but we appreciate it!  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] 13375p34k32 6491 points one year ago  
>  those underpaid employees are complicit in shutting down millions of independent businesses  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**
>
>> [–] spotty_headset 3672 points one year ago  
>  Yeah it’s the entry-level employees with student debt who are responsible for a multi-billionaire’s monopoly  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**
>>
>>> [–] purplintolerance 103 points one year ago  
>  waystar employees: waystar was the only company hiring when i finished at stern... how else was I supposed to pay for avocado toast :/  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

[–] razgovorwrangler 567 points one year ago  
I live in FiDi and the protests have been insane now that they know Logan’s not in the building.  
 **permalink embed save report reply**

r/memes  
I heard Logan Roy is in the hospital (i.redd.it)  
submitted one year ago by PM_ME_YOUR_SSN

[A screenshot from _The Lion King_ of Mufasa throwing Scar off a cliff. On Mufasa’s face, the text reads, “logan roy.” On Scar’s face, the text reads, “his kids.” In the background, surrounded by fire, the text reads, “the rest of the country selling their kidneys to pay rent.”]

**15 comments share save hide report**

r/roysucks  
Article: Shit Show at the Fuck Factory (vaulter.com)  
submitted one year ago by dohoreo8861  
**6 comments share save hide report**

[–] alat3te 1 point one year ago  
Didn’t Waystar just buy Vaulter?  
**permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] ritesofwinter 8 points one year ago  
>  It’s all business. They’ll roast Logan Roy to assure their liberal audience they’re still “one of them” but take the money.  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

r/memes  
got inspired by that AP article (i.redd.it)  
submitted eleven months ago by anguishediploma6

[An illustration of the Titanic, headed for an iceberg. The Waystar Royco logo is on the hull. Above the ship is a photo of Kendall Roy with AirPods in.]

**2 comments share save hide report**

r/jobs  
How long to wait to hear back about a job application? (self.jobs)  
submitted ten months ago by theonetheonlythemaddie

I applied for a position at Waystar two weeks ago. I was told before I’d have a pretty good shot (interned there back in college), but I haven’t heard anything.

Will they tell me if I’ve been rejected? When should I follow up?

**2 comments share save hide report**

[–] plebeians236 5 points ten months ago  
They just fired half their board. They’re probably going under soon.  
**permalink embed save report reply**

r/relationships  
My wife (31F) asked me (44M) for an open relationship on our wedding night (self.relationships)  
submitted eight months ago by throwaway101774_12187

EDIT: This happened BEFORE we had sex on our wedding night, not after. Go fuck yourself reddit.

**347 comments share save hide report**

r/news  
Kendall Roy Talks Backing Out of Maesbury Bid (pgm.com)  
submitted eight months ago by serpentinesubscription  
**140 comments share save hide report**

[–] e720_inc 5 points eight months ago  
Didn’t he... didn’t he _just_ announce that he’s buying out Waystar?  
**permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] scoobysnax_1991 10 points eight months ago  
>  yeah this has gotta be a pr stunt  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] collaborateur431 23 points eight months ago  
>  This is how these deals go down. His dad probably offered to make him CEO.  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**
>
>> [–] litrallyinsane 56 points eight months ago  
>  Kendall will tell a different story in his memoir in 10 years.  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**
>>
>>> [–] 59483yin 67 points eight months ago  
>  published by HannahDawkins  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**
>> 
>> [–] dikpix4profit 42 points eight months ago  
> I lived in the same dorm as kendall for a year, can confirm his family’s 100% insane  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**
>>
>>> [–] collaborateur431 17 points eight months ago  
>  Thanks for the valuable insight, reddit user dikpix4profit. Any proof?  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

r/conspiracy  
Mysterious death at the Roy family wedding (self.conspiracy)  
submitted seven months ago by angrykaleidoscope

Here’s what we know:

  * The victim was a waiter named Andrew Dodds. He was 29, grew up outside London, and stayed at a farmhouse near the wedding venue.
  * The night of the wedding, Logan Roy publicly fired him for unknown reasons (EDIT 1: I know Logan put out a statement, it’s bullshit)
  * Sometime in the early morning, Andrew was in a car that crashed into a lake.
  * The car was found later that morning and Andrew pronounced dead. The article said his seatbelt had been unbuckled, meaning he tried to escape.



Since drugs were found in the car, it looked like an open-and-shut case. The guy was high and couldn’t see the road. The Logan Roy connection inspired me to dig deeper though and the story just doesn’t add up.

Evidence Andrew wasn’t in that car alone:

  * First off, Andrew was found in the PASSENGER seat. The driver’s side door was open, so if Andrew had been driving and tried to escape, why would he have moved to the passenger seat instead of going out the driver’s side? (EDIT 2: “the car could’ve been in a different position when he first crashed” really?? Look at the trackmarks in the photo again, the car went straight into the lake)
  * Which leads me to my next point: Andrew was fired mid-reception. Why did he wait so long to drive home? His parents answered this one for us. They told the press that when he called the night before, he had a friend staying with him at the farmhouse. Wouldn’t it make more sense if, after being fired, Andrew stayed because he was waiting to drive back with his friend?



Now the question becomes who else was in that car? It had to be a Roy for them to cover this up, right? And the random firing was obviously personal. We know Kendall has a drug problem (check out the pinned post on r/roysucks for details) but why would Logan Roy’s eldest son (EDIT 3: Connor doesn’t count, he’s not involved in Waystar) be sleeping at a farmhouse during his sister’s wedding? They probably rented out an entire hotel.

Another important piece of evidence before I explain my theory: Andrew was gay. He has photos from Pride on his Instagram [EDIT 4: he’s literally kissing a guy, I don’t think he’s an ally]. We all know how ATN is run and how much Logan Roy relies on conservative politicians for power. Bearing that in mind:

**My theory is that Andrew had been sleeping with Kendall (tho honestly they’re probably all cokeheads so it could be anyone in the family). They slept at the farmhouse to keep it a secret. Someone tipped Logan off, he fired Andrew to avoid a scandal, and Andrew and the guy had to wait until night to go back to the farmhouse.**

Here’s where it gets fuzzy. Was the car crash an accident or part of the plan? Would Logan Roy have let someone get off that easy? Maybe he paid someone to hijack the car. Maybe his son crashed it on purpose. Being Logan Roy’s son has gotta fuck with your head a little.

**288 comments share save hide report**

r/nyc  
I think my store just got robbed by Kendall Roy? (self.nyc)  
submitted seven months ago by wigglestaff2  
**3 comments share save hide report**

r/roysucks  
tall guy hanging out with Kendall? (i.redd.it)  
submitted six months ago by 525600_bwaybabe

[A photo of Kendall Roy and an unknown man walking along Franklin Street. Kendall is craning his neck to speak to his companion.]

anyone know who this guy is? he’s been spotted w/ Kendall a lot lately, esp near this apt building that Kendall bought a while ago

**15 comments share save hide report**

[–] analtears4fears 31 points six months ago  
kendall has a kept boy  
**permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] whiskyesque45 19 points six months ago  
>  Anyone remember that guy he was always spotted with in Shanghai? He definitely has a type.  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] dumasaphobick 8 points six months ago  
>  Reddit, we made it almost a day without speculating that a guy who probably voted for Trump is secretly gay.  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**
>
>> [–] r00d666 6 points six months ago  
>  he _is_ gay, it’s been obvious since his harvard days tbqh  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] NOT_GEORGIES_BOAT 2 points six months ago  
>  Isn’t Kendall married?  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**
>
>> [–] collaborateur431 10 points six months ago  
>  They’re separated.  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

[–] thatoriginalcokeline 3 points six months ago  
He’s in some of the photos from Shiv’s wedding.  
 **permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] analtears4fears 23 points six months ago  
>  imagine being flown first class to london by kendall roy so he can fuck you at his sister's wedding  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

r/roysucks  
found tall guy’s LinkedIn! (linkedin.com)  
submitted five months ago by 525600_bwaybabe  
**26 comments share save hide report**

[–] whiskyesque45 56 points five months ago  
His last job was being a fur character at one of their theme parks. He went from that to working at Waystar’s corporate office. I.. still have questions, Kendall.  
**permalink embed save report reply**

r/GameOfThronesMemes  
tyrion on trial (i.redd.it)  
submitted four months ago by on_hisher_high_horse

[A screenshot from _Game of Thrones_ of Tyrion Lannister on trial. To his left are two lines of text:

“YO BITCHES BE CATTY BUT THE KING’S MY DADDY  
ROCK ALL THE HATERS WHILE WE GO ROLL A ‘RATI”]

**23 comments share save hide report**

r/roysucks  
Waystar Rayco Cruise Scandal Masterpost (self.roysucks)  
submitted three months ago by 13375p34k32

  * The breaking NYMag story
  * Waystar’s initial statement
  * 360 Seconds interview with James Weissel
  * Full trial coverage (individual testimonies from Logan Roy, Kendall Roy, Tom Wambsgans, Gerri Kellman, Gregory Hirsch)
  * Screenshots of Kira Duluth’s deleted Facebook post
  * Anonymous story posted on Medium (part one, part two, part three)
  * Twitter thread from a former employee



**468 comments share save hide report**

[–] rosebaththerapy 789 points three months ago  
Kendall looks like he swallowed a mop in every public appearance he’s had for the past year.  
**permalink embed save report reply**

[–] laughlines_r_ur_lifelines 332 points three months ago  
im so disappointed in tall guy greg :/  
**permalink embed save report reply**

r/roysucks  
Connor’s gf just posted on Instagram (instagram.com)  
submitted two months ago by webbedscrum_2279  
**23 comments share save hide report**

[–] DM_ME_SAMESMAIL 40 points two months ago  
I too like to escape to my yacht in the Mediterranean when my family and I are on trial for covering up rape and murder.  
**permalink embed save report reply**

r/news  
Kendall Roy Has Accused His Father of Waystar Royco Cover-ups (atnnews.com)  
submitted one month ago by skeletaleditor  
**1347 comments share save hide report**

[–] princewilliamssaggyleft 2821 points one month ago  
Good for him.  
**permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] thedarksnark 1309 points one month ago  
>  is reddit actually making kendall roy the new white boy of the week when there’s a 0.00001% chance he didn’t know about this? he was ceo while his dad was out of commission ffs, each one of them is a pos  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**
>
>> [–] angrykaleidoscope 403 points one month ago  
>  There’s still that death at Shiv’s wedding that was never explained  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**
>>
>>> [–] castamerely76 2455 points one month ago  
>  Would you stop bringing this up? It’s not unexplained, the guy was high. Let his family mourn in peace.  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

[–] rise_and_SHINee 1439 points one month ago  
are we going to talk about the fact that tall guy greg was there to?  
 **permalink embed save report reply**

r/news  
Is Kendall Roy Back on Drugs? (tmz.com)  
submitted one month ago by h0bb1th3art  
**178 comments share save hide report**

r/news  
Kendall Roy’s Dark History with Waystar Royco (atnnews.com)  
submitted one month ago by out_of_the_frying_pan_into_the_fire  
**443 comments share save hide report**

r/news  
Read the Waystar Cruise Scandal Documents for Yourself (nymag.com)  
submitted one month ago by tealdeary  
**1892 comments share save hide report**

r/gimlet  
Reply All - #359 Is ATN News Spying on You? (gimletmedia.com)  
submitted one month ago by Gimleteer  
**78 comments share save hide report**

r/dataisbeautiful  
Waystar Royco’s Stock in 2019 (quiverquant.com)  
submitted two weeks ago by missdemeanored  
**19 comments share save hide report**

[–] in_a_word 5 points two weeks ago  
what’s that spike in June?  
**permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] silicontally 15 points two weeks ago  
>  That’s right before the James Weissel story hit, when it looked like they were going to buy out PGM.  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

[–] newtonsthirdinlaw 29 points two weeks ago  
This is a much smaller drop than I expected. They’ll agree to the Maesbury buyout, rebrand, and bounce back from this. Logan Roy will “retire” while continuing to reap billions.  
 **permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] originalwhiteness 22 points two weeks ago  
>  I think it’s optimistic to say they even need Maesbury.  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

r/roysucks  
Kendall and Roman were spotted at a diner (instagram.com)  
submitted one day ago by pihighthighs  
**12 comments share save hide report**

[–] greatboomer420 6 points one day ago  
aww  
**permalink embed save report reply**

[–] thirdpanther 5 points one day ago  
Is Waystar conceding?  
**permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] pot_liners 10 points one day ago  
>  the timing is suspect IMO  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

> [–] crispywhisky 15 points one day ago  
>  They’re brothers. They could literally just be getting lunch together.  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**
>
>> [–] 2alive4u 3 points one day ago  
>  Roman took the CEO seat right out from under him, which is the only reason he went on this smear campaign against his dad. Kendall probably hates his fucking guts  
>  **permalink embed save report reply**

[–] idlecursor_5 1 point one day ago  
Well, they look happy.  
 **permalink embed save report reply**


End file.
